


Lists

by Sharoto



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharoto/pseuds/Sharoto
Summary: "Beautiful wasn't a word Yuuri had used to describe anyone before, and even that didn't seem enough."I'm not good at tags, or summaries. But here have a bit of fluff!





	Lists

He was sitting on the benches at Ice Castle with Yukko. She was talking in that non-stop, overexcited manner that meant she was truly passionate about something. Eagerly awaiting the next skater, Yuuri only picked up the odd word she was saying, "Viktor", "Gold", "Highest Score". She was waving her hands animatedly and he found himself watching her more than the screen.

"Look! He's starting!"  
Yuuri turned back to the screen, just as the young Russian made his way to the centre. Silver hair flowed behind him in ribbons, crystals on his black costume sparkled under the spotlights, accentuating his delicate figure, mesh panels showed hints of strong muscles. The music started, and he started to move, Yuuri's jaw dropped and he couldn't look away. He was vaguely aware that Yukko was still talking away, but was too entranced to care what she was saying. 

"God, he's beautiful" Yuuri sighed, not registering that he'd spoken that aloud, or that Yukko had stopped speaking at his words.

Beautiful wasn't a word Yuuri had used to describe anyone before, and even that didn't seem enough. Other words would come to him later to describe the sight before him; enchanting, magical, ethereal, gorgeous. But for now his twelve-year-old mind could only describe him as beautiful, and that barely scratched the surface of what Yuuri saw in the skater. 

Viktor pushed off for a jump, rotating through the air. Powerful and stunning were added to the ever-growing list in Yuuri's mind. He landed to thunderous applause, and flawless and perfect were added as well. As the program comes to an end and the silver skater took his final pose, Yuuri still couldn't look away.  
"Isn't he amazing?" Yukko said next to him, giving her friend an odd look, that he completely missed.  
"Yeah, he's amazing" Yuuri replied with a sigh.  
Later, medals are presented and Viktor climbed to the top of the podium with a smile that warmed the younger boys heart.

\---

Posters on walls show the passage of time, a young boy, barely a man with a silver mane becoming a champion with shorn locks, a strong man at the peak of his craft. But they also showed a fading smile. What had once been open and genuine, warming his audience's hearts became cold and closed off, calculated and not touching his eyes at all. Not that any seemed to notice the change unless you saw it laid out like this. But with over a decades worth of pictures side by side the change was clear, and it was heartbreaking to realise.

\---

Yuuri woke with a start, a deep sadness overwhelming him. Those cold haunting blue eyes filled his mind. He looked around the room blearily, confused as to where he was. This wasn't his room, his posters weren't there. He flailed around for his glasses, then took in his surroundings, the room is familiar, it's certainly Yu-topia, but it's not his room. The old banquet hall perhaps? But leads to more questions, that his tired mind doesn't have immediate answers to.

Why is he sleeping in here?  
Why is there even a bed in here?  
And why is there a warm arm around his waist?  
How had he only just noticed that?

The mental fog cleared at last with that thought. Morning light glinting off something on his hand. His ring.

Smiling, Yuuri laid back down turning round to gaze at the man beside him. Many more words have been added to the list over the years; dramatic, ridiculous, kind, loving, sexy. New words add themselves every day. But beautiful will always be at the top. In the dawn light, hair mussed with sleep, pale lashes against his faintly freckled cheeks, breathing softly, beautiful might not quite do him justice, but its the best Yuuri has.

Gently he brushed silver strands off his fiancé's cheek, "You were so sad and so alone for far too long, weren't you Viten’ka?" The younger man said lightly, thumb bushing tenderly across the Russian's cheek. "I only wish I could have found the courage sooner, saved you from that pain" Yuuri pressed a kiss to Viktor's head and he stirs from his sleep, muttering something in his native tongue. Chuckling softly Yuuri asked, "What was that Vitya?" Slowly he opened his eyes and stifling a yawn he repeated himself, still in Russian.  
"And in a language, we both speak?" Finally, Viktor responded, in careful, accented Japanese, "You were there when I needed you most Yusha" and pressed a soft kiss to his fiancé's lips. Yuuri's cheeks reddened slightly as the Russian pulled back. "So were you Vitya, So were you".

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I have no beta, so if you spot a mistake, please let me know!


End file.
